Nightmare
by writterperson
Summary: WeeChesters,Young sammy has a nightmare, but he's to old to need Dean to confort him right? One-shot and a complete fluff story. Mostly from Sam's point of view. Dean's 10 and Sam's ALMOST 6


_Sam didn't know where he was, but he knew he had to be dreaming, because there was no way this place could be real. There were three men, one stood at the window with his back to him and the other two were held against the wall by what seemed to be invisible ropes. "Your dad, he's in here with me, trapped inside his own meat suit. He says hi by the way." The man stated with a cruel smile plastered on is face. _

_Sammy could see him and it was obvious who this man was. It was his father, but not him at the same time, everything was wrong with his face. He looked much older then Sam was use to, his facial hair was growing wild, and his eyes…his eyes were a deep yellow that seemed to make his whole face different from his stubborn old man. But there could be no doubt; this odd off placed man was his father. _

"_He's going to tear you apart. He's going to taste the iron in your blood." "Dad" said to the shorter of the two men._

"_Let him go or I swear to God…" The shorter man responded his anger clear in every word he said, Sam had a feeling he knew him too. _

"_What? What are you and your god going to do? You see as far as I'm concerned, this is justice." Dad walked closer to the short man. "You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter." He stated, but that didn't make any sense…Dad didn't have any daughters. _

"_Oh Meg?"_

"_The one in the ally… that was my boy, you understand?" _

"_Oh you got to be kidding me…" the man stated, and just that little statement gave Sam all the information he needed. This man was his brother. But what was wrong with Dad?_

"_What you're the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my family. How would you feel if I killed your family." The man (because now Sam was sure that couldn't be HIS father) asked Dean. "Oh that's right, I forgot, I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right." _

"_You son of a bitch"_

"_I wanna know why." The third man said, Sam hearing his voice for the first time during this weird dream. "Why cha do it?" _

"_Why I killed mommy and pretty little Jess?" The yellowed eyed man stated turning to face the other man held against the wall. _

"_Yeah"_

_The man turned back to Dean, "hey he never told you this but, Sam was going to ask her to marry him, been shopping for rings and everything." He told Dean as he turned back to face the other man, who Sam just realized looked an awful lot like himself. "You wanna know why? Because they got in the way" _

"_In the way of what?" The older version of himself asked obviously angry at the man in front of him. _

"_My plans for you Sammy, you and all the children like you." The man stated. _

_Sam's vision started to shift and fade before it became clear once again. _

_Dean was curled up in a ball to his right with a mass amount of blood coming from him. The older him was holding gun to the other man who was on the floor. "Sam you got to hurry, I can't hold onto it much longer, shoot me in the heart son, shoot me. Son I'm begging you, we can end this here and now, Sammy!" _

"_Sam no…" Dean whispered to his right, blood seeping from his mouth. _

"_Sammy, you do this. Sammy!" Dad screamed from the floor. But the older him slowly lowered his gun, and just as it was lowered away from their father a black smoke came shooting out of there fathers mouth only hovering for a moment before disappearing in the wooded floor boards beneath them. _

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam shot up in his bed, sweat beading down his face. He looked down at his small hands and tried to picture them holding a gun to his father, but he just couldn't see himself doing that! Even if…even if he had told him, no _ordered _him to do it. _"Sam you got to hurry, I can't hold onto it much longer, shoot me in the heart son, shoot me." _What did he mean? What was that black smoke?

"Sammy?"

Sam looked up and stared at the young ten year old face he knew better then any other. "Yeah Dean?"

"What are you doing up?" He asked his eyes only half way open.

"I…" Sam started not really knowing how to tell his brother that he had had a bad dream, he was almost six he shouldn't need his older brother every time his imagination got the better of him.

Dean looked at Sam's face and frowned. "Did you have another nightmare?" He asked as he sat up a little more.

Sam looked down and nodded his head. How was it that Dean always knew? Why did he always have to take care of him? He was almost six; he should be able to take care of himself. Sam hears Dean sigh. He looks up and sees Dean scoot over in his bed, the covers open.

"Well are you going to come over here or not?" Dean asks, his face not showing a hint of anger or disappointment, only understanding and love.

Sam can't help but smile and nod once again and run over to Dean's bed before jumping into the bed and cuddling against his big brother, his protector, and his best friend. He felt his brother shift slightly to get more comfortable and he let out one more sigh. "Good night Sammy."

"Good night Dean." And that's when Sammy realized, he may be almost six…but he's still Dean's little brother and he's ok with being looked after…at least for now.

**A.N: Sorry everyone, but I had this fluff story rolling around in my head for a little while and I felt like letting it out. Well now back to my angel story! It will be updated within this week so everyone be prepared for a showdown between Winged Sam, Dean, and the yellow eyed demon.**


End file.
